Until recently, models of human information processing focused either on structural stages of information or on regulation of a limited capacity to process information. Capacity was generally a hypothetical variable although a few authors equated capacity with phsiological arousal. Generally, however, energetic (motivational-affective) influences were not well developed. Given this, information processing concepts have had minimal impact on metal health research. Refinements in psychophysiology and a broadening of outlook in cognitive psychology has recently led to models that better integrate cognitive psychology has recently led to models that better integrate cognitive (structural) and energetic function. In the context of such a model, the current proposal examines the integration of cardiovascular functions with different information processes. Information processes can be accessed using reaction time (RT) techniques. The milliseconds time frame of RT has not permitted direct assessment of cardiovascular support during information processing. Recent studies of cardiac cycle time effects show, however, that cardiac responses to an event can be detected in a millisecond time frame. Cardiac cycle time effects refer to changes in physiological response induced by placing events at different times relative to the P wave of the electrocardiogram. In this competing renewal (MH 40418), we propose to determine which of several response processes implicated in our earlier work control cardiac deceleration, whether perceptual factors can control deceleration when motor demands are minimized, and whether vascular changes are related more to central motor control than to peripheral motor activity. Finally, we shall determine how a performance contingent punishment alters the cognitive-energetic interaction. The results will establish the degree to which cardiovascular support is an integral part of certain information processes, and will have application to the understanding of deficits in cognitive-energetic function seen in attentional dysfunction, certain aspects of adult mental illness, and coping with stress in normal individuals.